


Avenging a wand's loss

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes sure Hermione pays for what she did to his wand in Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging a wand's loss

Begun at 4:23 PM 5/29/11. Finished at 4:14 5/30/11. Imported to AO3 11/20/15  
Harry Potter and related characters, items, names, situations, and et cetera belong and are copyrighted(c) to J.K. Rowling and her related people. I am not making one single cent from this work of fiction, either, imaginary or otherwise.  
  
" " Represents speech. Italic words used for spells.  
  
**Avenging a Wand's loss.**  
  
Hermione approached him in trepidation, tear tracks staining her cheeks from the regret of her hastily cast spell. In her trembling hands she carried a pair of steaming tea cups as if hoping it might go some way toward an apology for her action the previous night.  
  
He barely looked up at her soft footfalls from his position at the front of the tent, her own wand clasped within his right hand tightly. She saw his fingers flex just a little more as she came to a weary stop beside him, offering one cup out silently. His features did not lighten any as he mechanically reached up and took the proffered object and then set it down at his other side without even taking a sip or inhaling the refreshing scent, returning his gaze back out into the faint sunlight creeping through the clouds overhead.  
  
Her words to him only a few hours previous that morning had come out almost uselessly, and the failure to repair his own broken holly and phoenix feather wand where she had never before faltered in conjuring magic to her will had seemingly raised an uncrossable trench between them that only grew farther and wider as the time ticked by agonizingly slowly.  
  
"H-Harry." She began tiredly, her voice wavering slightly. He did not look at her again, and slowly and carefully she stepped out to kneel by his front and force him to stare at her. He averted his eyes over her hairline. "Please, talk to me, Harry! I'm sorry!" She told him.  
  
"I've tried, you saw me do so, but it can't be done!" Hermione apologized again. "I don't know what I can do to make it up for you, but please just talk and tell me what I can try to do!" She begged with tears gathering at the corner of each eye.  
  
At that Harry finally lowered his gaze upon her face, expression growing darker. Unbeknownst to her he had resorted to wearing the Locket again in the vain hope that it's terrible magical properties might somehow bleed over and boost his own prowess, at least temporarily. It seemed a futile hope as all the Horcrux did was sour his mood further than it already was.  
  
"You want to make it up to me?" He repeated quietly, almost too low to be heard. She nodded quickly with a faint feeling of relief that he was at least speaking to her once more. "Put your hands behind your back." He told her flatly.  
  
An unpleasant feeling rose in the pit of her stomach as he pointed her wand at her slowly, and the thought passed through her mind that he was indeed going to curse her. If nothing else he might just wish to try out his spells on a living target, and so far they were too minimally effective to flood her with much more concern.  
  
She complied, gripping each hand at the lower back as she knelt there. In a moment he slashed the wand through a series of motions and intoned " _Incarcerous_!" sharply, to her surprise. Equally surprising was that ropes did indeed appear and wrap around her arms from just below the elbow to slightly past her wrists, binding them in place fairly tightly.  
  
"Ow! Harry, what are you doing?" She asked him uncomfortably, shifting on her knees as he lowered and then tossed her wand back into the tent. It was only at that point that she saw the glint of chain around his neck and realized she had never seen the Locket since giving up on sleep roughly half an hour earlier.  
  
Harry leaned forward and gripped her around the hips, and then with a grunt lifted his friend up into his lap in answer to her question. The previous feeling of concern fluttered in her lower stomach as he leaned his head toward hers and forced their lips together, features twisted into anger. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but he reached up behind her neck to hold her there tightly.  
  
The tears began to gather at her eyes again and slip down to mix into and make the kiss more salty. He pulled back after a few more moments with a harsh exhalation, as if unsure of himself. "P-please, Harry, don't d-do this!" She begged him again.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to make it up to me?" He snapped at her furiously. "I know what I want. You took my wand from me, Hermione, and the only thing you can do right now to pay for that is this!" and with those words he blocked out the rest of her pitiful protests.  
  
His fingers worked the button on her jeans open and yanked the zipper down, revealing pink cotton panties beneath. He couldn't get them down any further with her half-sitting and half-kneeling in his lap, and so abandoned that course for the moment to draw up her shirt.  
  
The tears were falling more rapidly now as he pushed the resistant material of her bra out of the way, fumbling with the hook at the front somewhat uselessly, until at last he snapped it open and let her moderately-handful sized breasts spill out into the open air. Despite her tears and words her body was reacting to his ministrations and already each rosy tip was pebbled and standing out for attention.  
  
He sat up slowly and dropped her on her ass, getting his fingers beneath her jeans and drawing them down while she was still stunned from the motion and harsh landing, but she managed to cross her legs over before he could get them any further than the knees.  
  
"Fine by me." He told her flatly again, shoving his own zipper down and letting his straining shaft out into the cool air. Despite herself Hermione couldn't help the gasp that slipped out of her lips, or the reluctant tingling sensitivity developing between her thighs.  
  
Then the horror of him actually pushing it in returned and she began struggling more rapidly to get away from him, kicking and shouting. He sidestepped what would have been a very sensitive blow and swooped down to kneel over her shoulders and wrap a hand up into her hair, the other encircling the base of his cock as he lowered the head toward her tear stained lips.  
  
She clamped her mouth shut tightly in response, still bucking to get him off. His darkening gaze narrowed further and he released his manhood to pinch her nose shut until she finally complied with his desire, forced to part her lips to swallow down a breath of air. He thrust awkwardly forward and in as she sucked down precious oxygen and scraped along her teeth for a long moment. She tried biting down before he jerked her head forward and forced himself the rest of the way past her pale lips and down the back of her throat to choke her.  
  
For several very long seconds he held her in place, savoring the exquisite gasps and swallowing motions she made around the head and length, and the pained fear reflected in her wide and teary eyes. Then he slowly drew back some, mindful of her previous response to his motions, and let her breath again around his cock.  
  
"Bite it again and I'll leave it at the back of your throat until you black out." He threatened darkly. She didn't try to do so again, abandoning any hope that he would relent now and instead doing her best to get it over with, to satisfy his desire so that she could be free again.  
  
"Uhn... better." He stated, using his grip in her hair to motivate Hermione to continue. "Lick it!" He ordered, breath coming out a little quicker now at the sensation flowing through him. She complied sloppily as he thrust in and out, using his spare hand to slowly stroke the lower half of his dick as she soaked and swallowed the upper shaft and head.  
  
After a minute of her messy blowjob Harry pulled back with a shudder, hand sliding over his length rapidly and easily with her saliva coating it, and a sudden burst of thick cum erupted to splatter her flushed and tear stained face. Slowly his taut back muscles relaxed and he slid off her upper body, wiping the rest of the mess behind in her hair, then strode around to her side and flipped Hermione onto her stomach without warning.  
  
She gasped again, eyes shut tightly as he drew her panties down to the same level of her jeans, and spread her own slightly wet lips aside in fascination. "Nothing you can do will ever replace my wand, Hermione, but this will go a long way to satisfying my anger for a time." He told her and brought the head up against her nether lips slowly, savoring her whimper of pain and fear as he pushed forward with a long and low groan.  
  
"So much better than your mouth was, ah, so much tighter..." He trailed off appreciatively, leaning over her back and pressing her face into the dirt as the tears began flowing harder. For a few minutes the only sound heard around the campsite was the thump of flesh on flesh and their differently ragged breathing, Hermione hiccuping around the occasional gasp, and Harry grunting from moment to moment in pleasure.  
  
After a short time longer he began slamming forward sharply, pounding her into the ground as he held onto her hips with one hand and adjusted his grip with the other to hold a slightly swaying breast in his palm.  
  
She began to shudder as he did so, and against her will her body was flooded with pleasure as their thighs were drenched with pale fluid as she cried out weakly. Harry grunted harder as she squeezed his cock on each thrust out and finally stopped just inside with a weary shout of relief. She realized what he was doing as she felt a hot and sticky fluid coat her inner walls, and her shame and panic rose up even higher. "N-n-no! Not i-inside m-me!" she begged uselessly, racked by further sobs as he did nothing to draw out.  
  
A long minute passed and then he slid back and out, satisfied at last.  
  
**End. Just thought Harry might have shown his anger a little more clearly after the wand-incident. Since it bears saying, I do not condone violence toward women/men or sexual abuse, let alone rape. I see an idea and I tend to write it. This is little different except for in the degree of content. The Horcrux had plenty of time to darken Harry's mood into the figure we see at the start of the story. I'll see ya around!~Ulforce.**


End file.
